Hunter
Hunter Hunter (first name "Killian") was born in 2006 and is the main character of Hunted Stories although he first appears in Infinite Risk of Operation. Actor: Joe Lynne Alka His life He was born in England and had a near-death experience while helping his friend fight off bullies, this then made him become an assassin. He trained for many months in hand to hand combat and weaponry, his family didn't much care for him because they liked his siblings more, this meant Hunter had a clear escape from his family. Assassin Life Hunter was very respected within The Table Of Order and failed no mission, he was quick and precise and got rich from all the contracts in the process. Leaving the Assassins/ Before Hunted Stories Hunter felt like he had served The Table Of Order enough and that he was rich enough, so he left to live an ordinary life. This was until he found out Lava Corp had found out he had assassinated one of their most respected members, Lava Corp then send mercenaries after him but Hunter managed to kill them all, he was now on the run and had to lie low. Infinite Risk Hunter is on the run and is hiding in a forest near the Steel Bridge, he leaves and is about to cross the bridge when he realizes there are Xeno-Turrets scanning it, he then climbs across the bridge. When he gets to the other side all the guns he left are suddenly on his side, he says "How'd my stuff get here" After, Agent (a member of Lava Corp) is seen tailing Hunter, however, this is cut short as he shot at the side of his head. He then flees as Hunter chases him, it is not known whether Agent is alive or not. Hunted Stories Episode I Hunter is angry that Lava Corp tried to kill him so he raids "Site 08" to see how much information they had on him, he kills two technicians and finds a contract on their computer, he finds out a contract was sent to both Lava Corp and Water Corp that rewarded 10 million to whoever kills him. Lava Corp and Water Corp were then in a race to see who could kill him first. After that a guard is about to get a drink when Hunter smashes his face into the fridge and then shuts the door on him, he then grabs the drink the guard was about to take and says "Damn I'm thirsty" After that two mercenaries find out Hunter is in the base and they find Hunter, he then gets knocked out and put in a shed outside. However, the guard trapping him in didn't realize Hunter blocking the door from closing, he then escapes and kills two guards. A guard jumps off a wall to try and chase him but he breaks his legs from the fall. Hunted Stories Episode II Hunter has just left "Site 08" and is running off, Lava Corp is mad and orders Task Force Lima to terminate him, Buster (the leader of the squad) finds him in the alley and the two start fighting, Buster tries to shoot Hunter but fails and shoots his teammate Viper, Hunter jumps on Buster and then kills him by snapping his neck. He leaves and guns down the operative Croc, Hunter goes into another alley and gets shot and wounded by snowman, however, he swiftly shoots him in the head. He then brutally murders three more members and makes his way to a street, he finds the operative Looker talking directly to the boss, he then kicks him and snaps his neck, after that he stabs another member in the mouth using a nearby fence, he then flees the area. Trivia * The first name "Killian was chosen months after the first two episodes as the actor Joe didn't care much. * Hunter is seen wearing a different shirt in Episode II despite the fact it takes place right after Episode I. *The only scene in Episode II with a curves effect is the opening scene where Hunter is running.